Imagination Stars
Imagination Stars is the first installment in the Idol Stars franchise. It first aired as a TV series in October 2, 2004 and ended in September 25, 2010, and was replaced by Imagination Sylphs, the side-story adapted from the movie, in October 2, 2010 and then Creation Hearts in October 1, 2011. Plot Seasons 1-4 In the fictional town of Normville, a teenage girl named Olivia Smith tries to figure out what to be other than a student, then she saw something she wanted to be more than anything else, an idol. She didn't want to be a solo idol, so instead, she forms an idol group with her best friends Penny James and Taylor Richards, then they see one of their classmates and a mysterious man watching them, named Tina White and Frank, respectively. They see them building of what looks like a theater live house, called The Stardom Theater Live House. The former wanted to join them on their idol activities, and the latter wanted to be one of their mentors. The next day, the girls find out there will be a new student attending their school, Normville High School, named Alexandra Foster. Then the very next day, Alexandra came to their school, but Olivia desperately wanted her to join, so she goes and invites her to the group, then they become the famous fictional idol group, Imagination Stars. Season 5 Amber Martinez was extremely tired of writing lyrics for the songs, so she decides she wanted to join the girls. So she gets an idol training test, and then passed it, so she joins the group successfully. Season 6 Angie Martinez wanted to join the group because her sister is in there, so she joins as the seventh and final member. Characters Imagination Stars * Olivia Smith (voiced by Tara Strong) - The leader and founder of the group and the leader of Oppah, a sub-unit under Imagination Stars. Her personalities are known as energetic, optimistic, and happy-go-lucky. Her main color is pink and her star type in Idol Stars: Stardom Crescendo! is . * Penny James (voiced by Erica Mendez) - One of the members of Imagination Stars and Oppah, a sub-unit under Imagination Stars. One of her personalities is known as kind of tomboyish, and she is more energetic than Olivia herself. She often goes on what she calls a "panic attack", where she panics and runs around wherever she is. Her main color is blue and her star type in Idol Stars: Stardom Crescendo! is . * Taylor Richards (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - One of the members of Imagination Stars and the leader of TaTi, a sub-unit under Imagination Stars. Her personalities are known as calm, serious, and quite shy. Her main color is orange and her star type in Idol Stars: Stardom Crescendo! is . * Tina White (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - One of the members of Imagination Stars and TaTi, a sub-unit under Imagination Stars. Her personalities are known as cheerful and sweet, but she is so bossy and hot-tempered, that most people claim her as a Tsundere. Her main color is yellow and her star type in Idol Stars: Stardom Crescendo is . * Alexandra Foster (voiced by Kat Cressida) - One of the members of Imagination Stars and a former member of Oppah! and now the leader of Spectrum Pegasus. Her personalities are known as shy and smart. Her main color is purple and her star type is . * Amber Martinez (voiced by Marieve Herington) - Formerly the lyricist of seasons-1-4, then became the sixth member starting from season 5. She is also a current member of Oppah. Her personalities are known as childish and immature. Her main color is green and her star type is . * Angie Martinez (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - Formerly the lyricist who replaced Amber from season 5, then became a member starting from season 6. She is also a member of Spectrum Pegasus. Her personality is known as mature. Her main color is red and her star type is . History The show was first announced at Nickelodeon Animation Studio on October 3, 2003 with an unnamed title, the only known genre was music. Three months later, the title, the logo, and the logo design were revealed, and the main website was first created, the plot was "Five girls from an idol unit together named 'Imagination Stars'.". Another three months later, Olivia's information and appearance was revealed on the website, followed by the other characters in the following months, May (Penny), June (Taylor), July (Tina), August (Alexandra), and September (Frank, Amber, Laura, Jennifer, and Pauline), then in that same month, a promo for the show aired on TV. Episodes List of Imagination Stars episodes Songs List of Imagination Stars songs Reception The show was critically acclaimed for its characters, story, and songs. Popularity Even before the show came out, it became an immediate hit. Because it was so popular, it had a movie adaptation, three video game adaptations (and flash game ones too), and two spin-offs.Category:Idol Stars Series Category:Imagination Stars Category:Imagination Sylphs